Diario
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Día 6... Neji esta comprometido con Hinata, pero ella ha huido con el príncipe de otro reino mientras una guerra esta en puerta. NaruHina


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Día 6 || Diario**

.

.

 **PD: Esta historia tiene inconsistencias y lo siento, no tengo mucho tiempo y me confundí con mis propias ideas.**

 **La segunda parte de Naranja estará en el día ocho.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

«Hinata y Neji deben casarse»

Neji no podría olvidar esas palabras a pesar de ser pequeño cuando las escucho por primera vez, el adora a Hinata quien es su prima, es una persona muy especial y que posee gran parte de su corazón, puede incluso que él sienta algo más por ella, pero sabe muy bien que ella no se siente asi hacia él, sabe que Hinata no lo ve como a un hombre.

Es también consciente que por más que quiera, no puede cambiar el decreto del rey, sin importar que sea su tío, aunque cuando se case con Hinata, él vaya a ser el nuevo rey. La quiere como a un hombre a una mujer, eso es muy cierto, tan cierto como el hecho que desea verla feliz por encima de la propia felicidad de él, se conforma con verla sonreír de forma bella, despreocupada y con la seguridad que, no dejara jamás de sonreír.

El actual rey Hiashi, es bastante testarudo, está obsesionado con conservar la pureza de la sangre Hyuga, por consiguiente importándole poco que si no hay un familiar más lejano, las herederas o herederos deban casarse con su propio hermano, porque tampoco aceptaría que fuese un familiar demasiado lejano, es por eso que fue aceptado él, al ser hijo único del gemelo del rey, no tenía mejor opción.

Tan obsesionado esta con la sangre real, que no considera el hecho de aliarse con alguno de los grandes reinos, en primer lugar porque no soporta a los Sabaku, en segundo porque se siente muy superior a los Uchiha y en tercero, porque tiene una rivalidad con el rey y la reina del remolino, quienes no tienen reparo alguno –sobre todo ella- en hacerle ver sus errores a la cara.

Neji casi siempre está entrenando, tratando de dar espacio a Hinata, porque no quiere presionarla, le ha visto llorar porque ella no quiere casarse con él, no es porque lo odie, tan solo lo ama como a un hermano y ella es demasiado puro como para concebir la idea de tener que convertirse en la esposa y mujer de su sangre, y él lo entiende, pero no puede hacer nada para impedirlo, no tiene los medios, tan solo es un mero instrumento del rey.

Cansado de su arduo entrenamiento toma asiento tomando un poco del te helado que le han dejado, a un costado del jarro, hay una carta con sello de otro reino, puede reconocerlo con solo verlo por encima, el sello con una bestia de nueve colas que lo adornan y las letras "U" "N" en sus costados, es una carta de su amigo Naruto, heredero del reino del remolino.

Abrió el sobre con lentitud, seguro de que no encontraría allí más que las fabulas de su amigo, contándole como es que ha vencido a alguna bestia salvaje, si ha hecho algo para hacer enfadar a su madre o si se ha metido en problemas con el reino Uchiha de nuevo, todo porque se la pasa molestando a su segundo príncipe, Sasuke. Se sorprendió al ver un saludo bastante formal para tratarse de su amigo, pero su mayor sorpresa se llevó al leer el pequeño contenido:

 _Lamento que las cosas sean de esta manera, eres mi amigo Neji, como un hermano que nunca tuve, junto a Sasuke y Gaara, somos los cuatro príncipes cabezotas, hemos pasado pro muchas cosas juntos, me has compartido muchos de tus secretos, se ,muy bien lo que ocultas en tu pecho, sé que amas a Hinata, pero sé también que no quieres casarte, porque ella sufre y eso te hiere._

 _Neji perdóname, no sé cómo y cuándo han pasado las cosas, no fue algo que yo desease, y me siento realmente mal de haberlo ocultado, pero me he enamorado de Hinata tanto como ella de mí, y es por eso que no puedo dejarle sufrir, porque ella es mucho para mí, me hace una mejor persona, me ama y la amo, te juro que la adoro con cada fibra de mi ser, con cada célula y todo cuanto tengo._

 _Habríamos deseado hacer la cosas bien, pero el Hiashi no lo aceptara, ha insistido en levantarse en armas contra nuestro reino con la idea de conservar su sangre pura y crecer, mi padre decidió no involucrar otros reinos a pesar de la estrecha amistad, nos gustaría a decir verdad llegar a un acuerdo, pero también sé que no será posible, es por eso que he tomado a Hinata y le ha traído conmigo, voy a hacerla mi esposa y mi reina, perdóname por pagar tu amistad de esta manera._

 _Confió en ti, sé que no harás nada que pueda lastimarla a pesar de la traición que estoy cometiendo, es por eso que te envió esta carta, perdóname Neji, perdóname por robar el corazón de la mujer que amas, perdóname por amarla cuando tu hacías lo mismo en silencio._

 _En su habitación, Hinata ha dejado un diario que ha escrito para ti, implora por tu perdón y que puedas comprendernos._

— _Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki_

Neji se levantó con rapidez de su lugar, sin notarlo arrugo la carta en su mano mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación de su prometida, abrió la puerta con violencia y vio que estaba vacía, seguro que se habían ido por la madrugada, nadie lo había notado por que Hinata solía levantarse antes que todos y se iba a caminar para regresar al medio día, sin embargo esta vez era diferente. Tomó de la mesa de noche un diario que en su portada tenía una rosa seca, la misma que él le entrego cuando eran adolescentes y se les informó que debían casarse, abrió el libro ye encontró tan solo una página escrita que decía:

 _De nuevo hago las cosas mal, no como debería ser, como mi padre lo quiere o como quizá tu puedas soñarlo, lo siento hermano, cuando éramos jóvenes, creí que el casarnos significaba estar siempre juntos como hermanos, al tiempo que crecí supe que era lo que realmente significaba y realmente nada de ello me gustaba._

 _Conozco tus sentimientos por mí, desee de todo corazón corresponderte pero no pude, ten por seguro el lugar que ocupas en mi corazón, te adoro y lo sabes, siempre has estado para mí cuando más lo he necesitado, me has cuidado y procurado, siempre robándome una sonrisa en lo ¿s perores momentos, siendo mi soporte cuando la tormenta era fuerte, siendo el sol brillante en la primavera, a pesar de todo ello, no puedo verte como hombre, me es imposible obligar a mi corazón a amarte._

 _¿Por qué Naruto-kun?, yo también me lo pregunté, por qué él y no tú, la respuesta es que estaba destinado a ser, ya estaba escrito que al perderme hace dos años en el bosque azul, me encontraría con él, que me enamoraría de todo lo que él es. No pude evitar que mi corazón latiera con fuerza, no pude hacer algo contra ello porque es más fuerte que yo._

 _Te amo Neji, eres mi hermano y te amo, no me arrepiento de todo lo vivido contigo, de haber compartido mi primer beso contigo porque, es un recuerdo especial que siempre voy a atesorar, pero quiero ser feliz y Naruto-kun me hace feliz, estoy enamorada de él, quiero vivir mi cuento de hadas y casarme como una princesa enamorada, por ello renuncio al trono, a mi padre y a ti, soy egoísta y lo sé, se cuánto te estoy lastimando e imploro tu perdón, perdóname por lastimarte aunque no puedo pedir perdón por amarlo a él._

 _Sabes que él va a cuidarme, desde que nos conocimos lo hace, ahora mismo la razón por la que estoy de camino a su castillo, es porque busca protegerme de la guerra que piensa comenzar mi padre, ambos queremos protegerte a ti, pero nuestras acciones te hieren y no queremos eso para ti, por ello la reina madre Kushina y el rey padre Minato, estarán abiertos para cualquier trato a fin de mantener la paz y protegerte._

 _Perdóname hermano por esto, si lo haces, me encantaría verte y abrazarte de nuevo, te amo hermano._

Neji dejo ir sus lágrimas, estaba realmente dolido porque Hinata de había ido, pero estaba consciente que era lo mejor, su corazón danzaba de alegría al pensar que, ella sería realmente feliz, confiaba en Naruto y no podía odiarlo, ellos eran como hermanos, por ello lo conocía muy bien y sabe que jamás haría nada para lastimarle, porque ambos lo aman y seguro que sufrieron para evitar dañarlo, es por ello que no va a interponerse, porque ellos son importantes, son especiales.

Tomo el diario presionándolo sobre sui pecho antes de lanzarlo al fuego junto a la carta, iba a quemar las palabras junto a sus sentimientos, iba a comenzar de nuevo, un nuevo camino en el que, al igual que ello, moldearía sui destino.

—¡Neji! —es escucho el grito del rey—, prepárate para comandar las tropas, vamos a atacar al remolino, su bastardo ha raptado a tu prometida

—No

—¿Qué has dicho? —el rey le miró sorprendido, Neji jamás le había llevado la contraria antes

—Por ser la heredera, Hinata ha pasado por mucho desde pequeña, le han robado su infancia dejándole sin recuerdos gratos de ella, no se le permitió siquiera llorar a su madre cuando esta fue hallada muerta, ahora se le obliga a casarse conmigo cuando ella no me ama, cuando claramente no quiere desposarse de su hermano

—Eso no tiene importancia, el amor no importa mientras se mantenga la pureza de nuestra sangre, somos una familia real pura

—No lo somos, tan solo la familia real obsesionada con algo sin sentido, cometiendo inmoralidad e incesto, ya basta de esto, de la guerra sin sentido que quieres promover, el reino del remolino es fuerte y tiene aliados, Uchiha y Sabaku no se quedaran de brazos cruzados, si atacamos ellos también lo harán y no podremos mantenernos en pie, nosotros en cambio no tenemos aliados, tan solo suprimimos a pequeños reinos

—Los herederos de Sabaku y el segundo príncipe de Uchiha son tus amigos, ellos podrían apoyarte a ti

—Ellos son amigos también del heredero del remolino, y los reyes son leales amigos de los otros reinos, aquí solo estoy yo, retráctate tío, deja esta batalla sin sentido, pero más importante deja a Hinata irse, ya le arrebataste su infancia, no le quites ahora su felicidad

—Soy el rey Neji, sin Hinata aquí, tú no eres nada

—Entonces rey —dijo Neji dándole la espalda—, tomo mi libertad y me voy a donde el lado ganador, voy a apoyar a Naruto y Hinata en su matrimonio, y asi me cueste la vida, voy a protegerles de ti y de quien haga falta, no lo olvide.

Neji fue recibido con los brazos abiertos en el remolino, Hinata y Naruto pidieron su perdón de nuevo, pero este les dijo que no había nada que perdonar, estaba dispuesto a empezar de cero, dando el primer paso olvidándose de su amor no correspondido. La guerra estalló poco tiempo después con Naruto y Neji comandando las fuerzas principales, Sabaku y Uchiha se unieron junto a otros aliados como Nara y Yamanaka con su nuevo rey, conteniendo lo más pronto posible a Hyuga en busca de reducir las bajas, con el deseo de Hinata de proteger a su padre y quienes alguna vez, fueron su pueblo.

Naruto amaba a Hinata y viceversa, ellos eran fuertes y se protegerían, Neji estaba seguro de ello, tan seguro como que el bebé en el vientre de la chica, sería una niña muy linda y el varón como Naruto, sería un pillo testarudo.


End file.
